


a blade with no handle

by ogawaryoko



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Identity Porn, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: “我是Rogers队长。”Steve说；冬日战士走到他们跟前，摘下头盔，晃了晃一头乱糟糟的长发。“你一定就是冬日战士了。”“别人都那样叫我。”冬兵回答。他的面具遮住了四分之三个脸，眼睛也被目镜挡在后面，尽管如此Steve还是听得出他声音里的敌意。Steve挂上笑脸，伸出手打算和他握一下。“欢迎来到复仇者。”





	a blade with no handle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ftmsteverogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftmsteverogers/gifts).



队伍里有人受伤是不可避免的事，Steve想，但被击中的那个人既没有盔甲保护也没有超强愈合能力，无法迅速出院，就显得非常不公平。Bruce在Clint身边寸步不离，Tony，就Steve所知，还在实验室里砸东西。所以只有Steve和Natasha来接收Fury这次时机不怎么好的新指令。

“我们已经有狙击手了。”又一次地，Steve咬牙切齿挤出这句话，“不需要另一个。他会好的。”

“在经过数周的复健，”Fury平静地说，“以及两次手术之后。很遗憾，Rogers队长，我的决定不会更改。”

“这只是暂时的吧。”Natasha说着把手搭在Steve的肩上。在外人不经意的眼里，这个动作似乎是安抚，但Steve感觉到她修剪整齐的红色指甲警告般刺进自己肩骨。“我们不会把鹰眼换走。”

“很坦白地说，我们也没钱长期雇佣那个替补，”Fury叹了口气，“即使我很想。当然我不会真的那么想，”看见Steve和Natasha激动起来的表情，他补充道，“我对Barton的表现相当满意。”

“这还差不多。”Steve嘀咕着，总算是拿起Fury书桌上的文件，“我们雇佣了谁？”

“是租借。”Fury纠正他，“一个前HYDRA特工。专业杀手。最厉害的那种。”

Steve惊讶地抬头。“前HYDRA特工？”

“很久很久以前的，”Fury向文件颔首，“比你更恨HYDRA，可以这么说。”

才怪。Steve暗忖，指尖划过这份看起来就很假的简历，“老天，Nick，我们对这个人一无所知。”

“他是顶尖人员中的佼佼者，”Fury说，靠上椅背，“你只要知道这个就够了。”

Steve也觉得问不出更多情况了。他抓抓头发，把文件丢回书桌。“好吧，”他说，“我们和他什么时候见面？”

“明天。”Fury收起资料塞到纸质文件堆里，“他是个不太擅长交际的家伙。让其他人别惹他，懂吗？”

Steve看向Natasha，正巧见她翻了个白眼。很欣慰至少和Natasha有共识。“不招惹他。”Steve一板一眼地重复道，站起身，抓住靠在椅子边上的盾牌。“冬日战士一定会和我们合作愉快。”

——

光是听Fury的描述Steve几乎以为这个冬日战士要一路开着私人直升飞机从莫斯科飞抵天台，或者降落在外面新兵们一起吃午饭的院子里。Sam说代号这么炫酷的人绝对有钱雇飞行员帮他驾驶飞机，Tony则说娘娘腔才找人代驾。

Natasha叫他们闭嘴，奇迹般地，他们都听话了。

最终并没有直升机出现，让人略有点失望。冬兵骑着一辆摩托车出现——那车外表却平淡无奇开起来却飞一样快；骑手一身皮衣包裹严密得够他风吹日晒个十年八年。

“可别再来一个坏脾气的皮衣狂热爱好者了。”Steve觉得好像听见Tony这么唠叨。

冬兵把摩托车整齐地停进两个车位里，动作干脆利落地下车，让Steve有一瞬间想到Natasha。他朝Natasha望去，不过后者面无表情。她是个看不透的家伙。

“我是Rogers队长。”Steve说；冬日战士走到他们跟前，摘下头盔，晃了晃一头乱糟糟的长发。“你一定就是冬日战士了。”

“别人都那样叫我。”冬兵回答。他的面具遮住了四分之三个脸，眼睛也被目镜挡在后面，尽管如此Steve还是听得出他声音里的敌意。

Steve挂上笑脸，伸出手打算和他握一下。“欢迎来到复仇者。”

“提前说一声啊，”Tony插嘴——Steve本来可以打断Tony，但是冬兵锋利的视线使他愣神了，所以没来得及。“你是来暂时补一个队友的缺，我们真正的队友。不是说就能取而代之了。”

“别妨碍我们，我们也不来管你。Tony是这个意思。”Natasha淡然地表示，“我们会尽量专业的。”

冬兵把他们一个一个看过去，沉默地审视了每一个人。他没有和Steve握手，Steve就不尴不尬地把手缩回来，揣进口袋。

“我看过合同。”冬兵终于说，“酬劳不够，我没法既好好干活又照顾你们的感情。”

短暂的沉默，然后Tony开始爆笑。“我收回刚刚的话，”他咧着嘴，“让他留下行吗？”

“不行。”Steve和冬兵飞快地异口同声答道。

——

通常Tony都开自动驾驶，但这次出于某些语焉不详的理由他决定自己手动操作。Steve没有异议。机舱里的窃窃私语以及意味深长的眼神交流使得飞行途中充满了尴尬的气氛。如果可以，Steve也很想找个借口逃去驾驶舱。

天知道冬兵是不是也同样觉得尴尬。他没表现出来。要不是那两只不搭调的手反复地、机械地将一把枪拆了装，装了拆的话，Steve会以为他睡着了。金属手指流利的动作胜于任何雄辩——那只手摆弄拆解枪械的样子，意味着它的过去是危险，也是谜团。

弹匣，枪口，消音器，咔嚓。

弹匣，枪口，消音器，咔嚓。

“再十分钟，”驾驶座里的Tony喊，“弄醒Bruce，叫Natasha别再盯着我的后脑勺。”

“不然我拿什么消遣？”Natasha反问。

“我平常不在飞机里睡着的。”Bruce有些哀怨地说，不过没人在听他讲话。

冬兵最后一次组装他的手枪，发出清脆而不祥的咔嚓声，然后背起另一把来复枪。Steve看他准备武器的样子，不知道为什么对方这些战斗前的准备动作都会令他口干舌燥。仅仅是因为太久没有和别的士兵在一起了，也许吧？士兵都有挺直的背脊和疼痛的双脚，他们都是相似的——谨慎的姿态，轻易不动摇，有同样的习惯性小动作和迷信手势，在午后的日光下看起来那么地脆弱易碎。而被水银灯如同榴霰弹般倾斜着扫过手臂的冬兵亦是如此。他肩扛武器的样子，Steve感到极度熟悉。

Steve抓起盾牌，把帽子拉好。他希望冬兵能看过来，看看他也肩负着同样的重量。

“给。”冬兵拿出一包东西说。Steve没有接，他就往Steve大腿上一丢。

Steve茫然地看着他。“什么？”

“降落伞。穿上。”冬兵坐回原位，显然对话告一段落了。Steve翻过降落伞包，指间是尼龙的质感。他慢慢穿上绑带。

“恭喜，冰块，你完成了不可能的任务。”Tony说着回头对冬兵一笑，“我们已经努力好久想让他穿个降落伞了。”

“操。”Steve脸红起来，“操你们。”

“就算有超级士兵的持久力，现在也不是时候，”Sam安慰地拍拍他的膝盖，“以后吧，伙计。”

Steve不太确定，但总觉得他好像听见了面具后的冬兵发出轻笑声。

Tony面前的屏幕开始嘟嘟地响起来。“好了，时间到，派对爱好者们，”Tony宣布道，“我们去收拾他们。”

“收拾你。”Steve小声咕哝。

“做梦吧星条旗，”Tony欢乐地说，戴上头盔，“你可赔不起这个钱。”

接着飞机舱门就打开了，没有时间再拌嘴。Steve第一个出去，风如刀割一般吹在帽子遮不到的皮肤。垂直往地上降落时Steve感觉冬兵在看他，在看勉勉强强绑在背后的降落伞包。

Steve双脚落地，沉沉的“砰”一声，反作用力让他膝盖生疼。很快Natasha也降落了，为了避开Bruce不得不往旁边滚去。

“当心点！”她嘶声说。

“不好意思，不好意思。”Bruce边说边站起来，脸部肌肉抽搐着拍打裤子上的灰，“还好没变绿。”

“单纯因为最糟糕的情况没有发生，并不意味着就是成功——”

“别说了，”冬兵打断他们，声音很轻但是尖厉，让他们的垃圾话难以为继，“真受不了。”

“我们一定要留下他。”Tony的声音从通讯器里传来，“就这么决定了。”

Steve只好叹气，示意前进。

任务很简单，以Steve的记录来说。他们入侵的这个HYDRA基地不算大。过程几乎成为套路：狂轰滥炸，踹开大门。但至少是熟悉的。当基地映入眼帘时血脉贲张的愤怒也是熟悉的。

比我更恨HYDRA，Steve内心腹诽，眼角余光望向冬兵。说得跟真的似的。

“冬兵，你能在随便哪棵树上找个狙击点吗？”他问。在距离带刺铁丝网包围的基地一百英尺左右，Steve示意其他人慢慢停下，“我们出来时需要你掩护。”

冬兵抬头看看树林，头往一边歪，犹如聆听来自远方的声音。“可以。”

“好，Bruce，你守在降落地点叫Tony一停好飞机立刻过来。随时准备变身，不过我认为到不了那地步，所以别让Tony太早把你惹毛。Sam，Natasha，跟我走。”他转身大步跑向带刺铁丝网。Natasha先上前割开入口，他却暗中偷瞟冬兵影子一样溜上一棵粗壮的大树。哪怕冬兵带着不计其数的武器，穿着沉重的军靴，也几乎没有弄出一丝动静。

真厉害。Steve想着，Natasha拉住缺口的铁丝，他钻进去。

——

“冬兵！”枪林弹雨中Steve一边大喊一边摆动胳膊全力往外奔跑，“我们这就出来了！”

“你看到Natasha没有？”隔着通讯器，Steve只听见Tony的问话夹杂在激光炮轰鸣里，“找到了，她在那边——看我的八脚空运——”

“我们不是说好再也不用那个称呼了吗。”Sam气喘吁吁。

Steve冲出大门，三颗子弹呼啸着接连擦过他耳边。Steve没有回头看。他知道冬兵肯定弹无虚发。他继续狂奔，注意力集中在双脚的同时却又感知到冬兵的视线深深地刻在头顶。从树上不断飞出子弹，HYDRA特工们从基地涌出，然而还没开枪就被纷纷干掉了。Steve再跑。

“轰掉它，Tony！”钻过铁丝网时他高喊。

“妈的总算！”Tony说，“JARVIS，开火——”

基地爆炸了，碎石横飞，Steve被气流卷中脸朝下摔倒在地。他无法呼吸，热浪吹得他头昏脑胀，而这时两只强有力的手抓住他的肩膀将他提了起来，险险避过一枚流弹。

“加把劲，队长，”冬兵在耳边呢喃，一条胳膊扶持他的腰，带他继续往前走，“我印象里你可是很酷的。”

“你他妈闭嘴，”Steve喘息着，“任务完成了，是吧？”

“当然，”冬兵说，拍拍他的腰，“绝对。”

——

Fury挑起眉，打量围坐在会议桌边的一队人，视线从一个个灰头土脸的脑袋上扫过。“你们都需要洗个澡，”他说，“任务完成得很出色。接下来放个假吧。冬兵，Rogers队长，你们留一下。”

Steve瞥了Natasha一眼，后者只是耸耸肩。你完蛋咯，Sam的口型这么说，Steve不由心想到底又是怎么个完蛋法。

其他人三两结伴着疲倦地离去了，人一走光，Steve就清清嗓子，“什么事？”

“按照他的合同——”Fury朝冬兵点头，“——冬兵不住在SHIELD总部。‘这里的间谍真他妈太多了’，我记得他这么说。”

“我是这么说。”冬兵态度很平和地表示。

“你公寓隔壁那间本来就属于SHIELD，队长，所以13号特工就让给他住。”Fury和Steve对视，那只眼睛精明极了，Steve很小心地保持纹丝不动，突如其来的肾上腺素让他差点腿软。

“我才刚和Sharon互相熟悉起来。”Steve说着，为自己还能保持声音稳定而倍感骄傲。

“我不碍你们的事，”冬兵说，身边没有一群聒噪的队友，Steve才不自在地察觉到两人之间的安静。“你都不会感觉到我的存在。”

才怪。Steve心想。根本不可能啊。

“我们能走了吗？”冬兵问。得到Fury的首肯后他站起来伸个懒腰，长吁一口气。随后他看向Steve。第一次，Steve的视线仿佛透过那副目镜，看见了一双闪亮的，又锐利无比的眼睛。“带我走吧，队长。”

Steve口干舌燥地吞咽了一下。“好。”

他们沉默地走着。Steve双手揣兜，冬兵则紧紧抓住背包带子。Steve还在想那双眼睛，那双再度被长发遮住的眼睛。深色头发和闪亮的双眼：危险组合。如果回顾一下Steve的过往记录，Peggy和Bucky两人都符合这特征；他不想再加第三个人，特别是冬兵这样冷酷无情的。他也见到冬兵上战场的模样了。冬兵像是一抹撕开你的喉咙又立刻消失的幽灵，追不上也捉不住。

“今天我们战斗时配合得不错，”Steve迟疑地说着，眼角余光悄悄瞟向对方，“谢谢你的掩护。”

他无法分辨冬兵有没有回应他的视线。“你们比我以前绝大多数工作对象都要容易搞定，”他用那低沉，沙哑的声音说；或许还在笑呢，Steve心想。“容很好预测，特别是你最后那一记脸朝下摔倒。”

“老天，别提了。”Steve说，感觉脸发热。

“不过我们配合得很好，你说得对。”冬兵用手肘拐了Steve一下，然后推开巨大的玻璃门，一名SHIELD实习生战战兢兢帮他开过来的摩托车正在外面等着。“搭个顺风车吗邻居先生？”

Steve眨眼。“噢，当然，为什么不呢。”

冬兵骑着车发动引擎，回头期待地看着Steve。“上来。”

Steve试探着上了后座，背后沉沉的盾牌卡在两肩当中。前方冬兵的身体很稳也很温暖。真奇怪，当Steve小心地扶住他的腰时，却感觉他好像小了一大圈；没有躲在树上大开杀戒而是在触手可及的这个距离，冬兵显得瘦小，几乎可称为纤细。

“抓紧。”冬兵说，扭过身体给Steve一顶摩托头盔，“戴上这个。你能从这里给我指路回公寓吗？”

“绝对可以。”Steve戴好头盔之后胳膊环着冬兵的腰，胸口便贴住了对方的后背。他听见胸膛里逐渐加快、堪比打鼓的心跳，有一刻，他甚至想问冬兵隔着皮衣的脊背能不能感觉到自己的心在砰砰砰。

摩托车快速向Steve的公寓楼驶去，在风声呼啸和引擎轰鸣中，Steve就一直贴在冬兵背后，在他耳边低声地指路。

————

一回家Steve就好好洗了个澡。完成任务后宿醉一般的倦怠感已经习以为常，但这样耷拉着脑袋，站在热水花洒下面看尘埃和血迹被一道道水流冲走，打着转儿流进下水口的感觉，仍然好受不到哪去。他的身体没有留下任何痕迹——血清的效果——等到皮肤上血迹也冲刷干净，就没有一丝一毫受过伤的证据了。又是一块白板。

他穿上休闲衫，挑剔的目光注视着地板上那一堆冒着青烟的制服。好吧。彻底报销了。他差不多每个月要换一套，并且这种情况将在很长一段时间里伴随着他的危险工作而持续下去。要是损毁的仅仅是制服的话还算他走运。

他捞起衣服出门去丢垃圾桶——免得引发火警使公寓里的人陷入凄惨的境地——关门时，他听见隔壁冬兵的房门里传出轻轻的音乐。他停下脚步侧耳聆听起来。是40年代的情歌。一开始是婉转低唱，之后乐声就愈来愈响，弥漫在整条走廊里。Steve闭上眼睛站了好一会儿。抓住制服的手指关节用力到发白。

不知道冬兵听音乐时会不会摘下面罩，还是就那样坐在沙发里，皮衣皮靴目镜加上面具，为他挡开整个世界。

——

隔天早晨冬兵又让Steve搭便车，于是Steve得到又一个环住他的腰、听自己心跳的机会。他的脸颊靠在冬兵硬梆梆的左肩，半睁着眼，并没有去看什么特别的东西，只是专注于感受亲近某个人是多么地美妙。

任务简报前Fury叫冬兵先进他办公室，于是存货所剩无几的咖啡机前就只有Steve和Tony了。

“和那位俄罗斯老兵一起来的？”Tony问，很无耻地给自己倒上最后一杯咖啡。“真是世风日下！”

“他这个司机比你来得好。”Steve回答，趁Tony还没喝，一把抢过杯子，不过才喝一口就做了个鬼脸。“你放太多糖。”

“真不好意思我们可不是在那该死的战壕里学的喝咖啡。”Tony期待地伸着手，最后Steve只能把咖啡还了回去。

“早上好，伙计们。”Natasha打着呵欠，抓着头发进门。她的衣服有点皱，头发也有点乱，Steve起初有些不解但很快想起昨天轮到她给Clint陪床。

“他怎么样？”Steve问。

Natasha耸耸一侧肩膀，坐了下来。Tony表示可以给她喝口咖啡，Natasha接受了。“没有恶化。”她说，双手捧着Tony的咖啡杯，“不过也没恢复多少。”

“他会没事的。”Steve轻声说。

Natasha笑容苍白。“我知道。”

Sam拿着一袋松饼进门，Steve捏了捏Natasha的肩膀，随后就上前拿走第一块，因为等到Hulk和Thor出现，整袋松饼都会进他们的嘴巴。

——————

这次任务进行得比上一回顺利。首先Steve没有脸朝下摔倒，其次，尽管冬兵一直待在高处，Steve却在战斗中感觉他始终在自己身旁。每一次回头都能看到树上冬兵的狙击枪的闪光，提醒Steve有人在后方掩护着他。战斗越发激烈，血花四溅，Steve开始调整打斗时身体的角度方便冬兵有更清晰的射击视野。

“你们这他妈是怎么做到的？”Tony一边大喊，一边在上空加速，发射激光炮。远处有Hulk愤怒地咆哮。

“做到什么？”Steve艰难地反问，击打一名HYDRA特工的下颌。那个特工踉踉跄跄地后退一步，正好踩进冬兵的瞄准射程。

就在这个时候，Steve突然意识到那个位置正是他预料到冬兵会射击的方向，随即他又反应过来Tony的话——他和冬兵的配合犹如双人舞，都在无意识地调整自己的动作直至能和对方合而为一。Steve的身躯就在子弹中穿梭，却从未被击中。

战斗一结束他马上转身，竖起两指向冬兵致敬。冬兵回礼，日光照在他的金属手上无比耀目。

——

“你说面具下面他是什么样的？”嘴里塞满三明治的Tony问。Natasha看着他，嫌恶与感兴趣交织的表情。看Tony吃东西就像在看车祸现场——无论如何也移不开视线。

“也许是伤疤。”Bruce提出合理的说法。

“可能他的整个下半张脸都被酸腐蚀了。”Tony反驳。他的小胡子里沾着蛋黄酱，不过没人告诉他，“如果是我就会用面具遮着。”

“最有可能的解释是他想保护自己的身份。”Natasha说，她朝Tony脑袋丢了一张纸巾过去，一如既往完美的准度，Tony也一如既往毫无形象可言地被纸巾拍中脸颊，发出惨叫。“别乱猜了。保密身份属于正当选择。”

Steve抓抓后颈，他想到自己，所有那些隐藏的秘密，那些都无法用一副面具遮掩起来的秘密。假如“微笑时嘴角会上扬”是他最大的秘密，该有多好。

——

之后，又完成了一次任务；Steve和冬兵一起上楼回公寓。Steve发现自己凝视冬兵的面具与下颌交界处的尖角，无法移开视线。“你平时摘掉面具吗？”他脱口而出，“抱歉，我只是——只是好奇。”

“有时候会，”冬兵回答道，没有看他，“不经常。”他的口吻并不反感——只是陈述事实——因此Steve感觉再深入一点追问也没关系。

“目镜呢？”

冬兵一手抓着扶栏在楼梯上停步。他沉默地看了Steve一会儿，歪过头，然后令Steve惊讶的是，他笑了一声。“为什么问这个？”他说，声音里带着戏谑，“这么想看我的帅脸？”

Steve的脸有点发红，不过很勇敢地继续与冬兵对视。“也许吧。这犯法吗？”

冬兵别开头，轻哼。“只会让你失望，Rogers队长。”

“叫我Steve。”

“只会让你失望，Steve。”冬兵改正了说法，抬眼。他说话的方式，“Steve”这个名字被他说出口的某种方式，让Steve的小腹突然一热。

“你已经超出了我所有的预期。”Steve柔声说，“我不认为这会是个例外。”

冬兵靠上前，左手勾住Steve的脖子。Steve感到冰凉的金属指尖碰到后脑，无指皮手套轻轻擦过下颌关节。“你信任我？”

Steve吞口水。他打赌冬兵绝对感觉得出来。“这不是一个能简单回答的问题。”

“Steve。”冬兵的金属拇指滑到Steve的下唇，“你信任我吗？”

Steve不知道该说什么，他什么也不想说，生怕自己的答案会使冬兵放开手，徒留他在这楼梯间冷彻心扉，无法呼吸。他只能无言地点头，在光滑的金属指腹下半张着嘴。

“那就别再问了，”冬兵说，“求你。”

“明白了。”Steve说，声音比方才沙哑了一倍。

——————

轮到Steve给Clint陪床的这天，他借来星际迷航的DVD准备在那儿吃着蓝色口味果冻消磨一晚上。不管Clint多少次要求橙味果冻，护士都掏不出第二种。不过事实上，当Steve接受了在21世纪连“蓝色”都算作一种口味的事实之后，那果冻也没那么难吃。

“给我讲讲帮我顶班的那家伙，”Clint粗声粗气地说，用穿着圆点短袜的脚推搡Steve，“Nat不肯跟我八卦。他比我优秀？我应不应该表示嫉妒？”

“Nat不跟你说八卦可能是因为没多少八卦。”Steve边说边舔勺子，“那家伙很神秘。”

“他可爱吗？”Clint追问，“比我可爱？箭术更好？”

“他不用弓箭。”Steve笑道，“用一大堆枪。还有，绝对不可能，没有人比你更可爱了好吗。别忧心忡忡。”

Clint愤愤地躺好，不过心情似乎缓和了。Steve便打开电视机，以为谈话就到此为止。

“他是什么样的？”放到Kirk猛踢一个紫色外星人下巴时Clint又问，“他叫冬日臭屁王还是什么来着。”

Steve的舌尖舔过嘴唇。“他……很有个性。”他承认道，“不声不响，能力很强，如果喜欢黑色幽默的话还会觉得他很有意思。”Kirk又开始和紫色外星人接吻了，Steve垂下视线。“说实话，Clint，我喜欢他。”Steve叹气，注视着自己在膝盖上交叠的十指，“合作很愉快。但是我们也都非常地想念你，所以别因为我们找到一个不算太糟糕的临时工，就以为自己能脱身了。”

“随便怎么说，”Clint拍拍Steve的大腿让他放心，“你就给我保证一件事。”

“什么？”

“如果你想搞那家伙，抢在Tony之前出手。”

Steve被蓝色果冻噎住了，不停地咳嗽。Clint狂笑，笑到护士都进来看他。那个时候Kirk又开始和紫色外星人打斗，而Steve满脑子想的只是摩托车上冬兵和他紧密贴合的身体，想着亲吻冬兵的后颈会是什么感觉。在那长发之下，嘴唇触碰光滑的、白皙的皮肤，留下隐蔽的吻，不让任何人发现。

——————

有一次在训练中Steve将盾牌丢给冬兵。挥舞胳膊时他没有多想，但手指放开盾牌的一瞬间，失落感却狠狠撞上心头。冬兵轻松地接住了，毫不费力似的，仿佛这是他们练习过无数次的一招，Steve的失落感更甚。

——————

“你怎么说，冰块？”Tony用毛巾擦着颈后。令人精疲力尽的训练完毕，所有人都热得不行，汗流浃背——Natasha和Thor一出训练室就溜去洗澡——而冬兵，就他暴露在外的部分来看，根本脸都不红。“和我们去酒吧，去不去？轮到Steve选地点——不好意思啊队长——我来买单，好好找点乐子。”

冬兵不太自在地把重心从一个脚移到另一个脚。“我，唔……不太会喝酒。”

Tony的目光从Steve脸上跳到冬兵脸上。“我们这边有一个喝不醉的，还有一个神，别担心。”

“好，”冬兵说着，耸肩，“我去，反正你买单。”

Steve瞪大眼睛看向他，试图想象出没有背着机关枪的冬兵的样子可是怎么都想不出来。哪怕二十分钟后，所有的复仇者都坐进了酒吧的小隔间里，那仿佛仍是一件不可思议，又确确实实发生了的事。皮衣挂在椅背上。袖子卷到手肘。面具戴得稳稳当当，头发松松地束在脑后。不管怎么说，看起来都像是一个会在凌晨三点晃进酒吧的普通的复仇者。

服务员来了，Steve和Natasha不得不交换饮料——Natasha是一杯双份威士忌，Steve则是一个高脚杯，粉红色饮料还带一把小伞——他们已经习以为常。反正Steve也喝不醉，他当然不想喝那些味道差劲的。

“真没想到。”冬兵说，声音里有掩不住的笑意。

Steve朝他竖中指。

Natasha转头，坏笑，用俄语在冬兵耳边说了什么。不知道是好话还是坏话，总之冬兵狂笑不已，还若有所思地瞟了Steve一眼。Steve被他看得滋生出某种愉悦和不安交织的感觉。为了掩饰，他喝了一大口饮料，等到再抬头时冬兵已经和Sam投入地讨论起直升机和无人机的优缺点。

————

就Steve看来这次的任务进行得很顺利。Tony还在因为Steve和冬兵越来越心有灵犀而不爽，但队伍的其他成员都做到无视他，这本身就是一种胜利。Steve很高兴大家能紧密团结，成为一个整体。Sam俯冲轰炸HYDRA的散兵，有Natasha为他掩护；Hulk和Thor比赛谁能一拳打飞最多的敌人；Tony负责搞笑吐槽。令人欣慰，复仇者似乎终于有那么一次看起来是和敌人势均力敌了。尽管Steve明知自己在自欺欺人，还是忍不住想曾几何时起和九头蛇战斗都变得索然无味了。

枪声在前而感知在后。时间的流逝突然缓慢了一秒，就在枪声让他不安的瞬间，子弹击中身体。

噢，Steve想着，低头看向腹部，红色在制服上蔓延开来宛如花朵盛放。噢操。

他的膝盖撞到地面，但是却没什么冲击感。以前也被子弹打到许多次，不过都不是在肚子上……也从未如此近距离。那感觉有点被像一把烧红的火钳捅到胃。

“Steve！”

是Natasha。Steve听得出来，因为上个月Clint腰部中弹时她也这么揪心地喊过。Steve先是有点一闪而过的愧疚，很快身体往旁边歪去，心想彻底躺平之前也许先闭上眼睛比较好。

不过他没能躺平。两条有力的手臂托住了脸朝下摔倒的他，把他抱起来；Steve脸颊贴着某人的胸口，感觉熟悉得很。那双手臂抱着他，仿佛他轻如鸿毛，仿佛他又变成那个5英尺2英寸高，净重一百磅的小家伙。他半睁着眼睛，脸埋进对方比想象中更加柔软的颈窝。

“我就要打败他了。”他喃喃道，手握成拳头抵住伤口。

“随便你怎么说。”冬兵回答，声音很紧绷，手指拨过Steve的头发，很快将他架起来，紧紧地扶着跑向直升机。

——

抵达医院前伤口就愈合了，医生不得不给他用了大量的强效麻醉剂，重新切开皮肉取出子弹。Tony问能不能把子弹留给他，Natasha表示就算以他的标准，这也称得上变态了。Steve表示同意。

“你真走运，冬兵离你最近。”Natasha说，她在帮Steve按吗啡按钮，省得他自己坐起来，“我就没办法那样架着你。”

“他也有增强体能？”Steve问，“我感觉他似乎有。”

“不确定。”Natasha拍拍他的腿，“休息会儿，队长。我不会让Tony趁你睡觉时给你画胡子的。”

“很好。”Steve叹息着。药物已经发挥催眠效力，他也不想逞强，毕竟腹部隐隐作痛也很不爽。“我有胡子看起来就不帅了。”

 

——————

醒来时有人正用手指抚摸他的头发。温暖的指尖细致而舒适地划过头皮。他想问现在几点了，是不是Bucky上班前叫醒他，跟他说再见。Bucky临走前Steve喜欢看看他的脸，尽管每当自己卧病在床，Bucky的眉间就会带着忧虑的纹路……

“该叫你起来吃药了。”冬兵说，声音是Steve从未听过的轻柔，“给，我帮你坐起来。”

内心期待着Bucky，睁眼却看到冬兵，感觉很不搭调。漫长的岁月一下子涌进脑内令Steve一时无法呼吸，任凭对方拉自己起来还在背后多垫了一个枕头。冬兵非常小心翼翼地调整好他的姿势以便服药。

“是你抽到下下签才来看护我吗？”Steve问，打着呵欠揉眼睛，想要清醒得快一点，“很抱歉让你半夜也不能睡。”

冬兵碰到了他的脸，右手贴在脸颊上很温暖。“是我主动要求的。我想看你。”

“呃。”Steve目瞪口呆。

“我把目镜摘了，”冬兵补充道，几乎带着抱歉的意味，“你发现没？”

Steve没有发现，夜色昏暗，他在药物作用下还云里雾里的。当他看向冬兵时，后者的眼睛闪闪发光犹如两颗切割后的钻石，湛蓝，锐利，那么地美，光是看着就让Steve仿佛腹部再度遭受重击。外面走廊的水银灯只照到他的一小片脸，Steve愿意花上一个小时，记住他颧骨的弧度以及双眼的闪光。

“你说错了，”Steve伸出手把一缕头发别到冬兵耳后，“我一点儿也不失望。”

冬兵沉默不语，也没有躲闪Steve的触碰。他像是内心在人天交战，眉头纠结着，能有机会欣赏他这样思考的模样，Steve竟觉得庆幸。

“把眼睛闭起来。”冬兵终于开口，“不要睁开。”

Steve感到心狠狠地跳了一下，然后很乐意地照做了。闭眼时耳边是急促而响亮的心跳声。他听见医院床单窸窸窣窣，然后是解开搭扣的声音，再接着就有两只手捧住自己的脸。冬兵那微凉的金属手使得Steve胳膊上起了一路鸡皮疙瘩，他死死闭着眼不让它们睁开，等到冬兵的体重压在他的大腿上时甚至得咬住嘴巴里的肉才能不跳起来。

“冬……”Steve气息不稳。

“我能不能……？”冬兵问。他的呼吸吹到Steve的嘴唇。

“可以，”Steve说，上帝啊，“是的，可以。”

“别睁眼睛。”冬兵小声重复了一遍，不等Steve忿然表示“绝不会”，他就凑过来把两人嘴唇贴到了一起。

自从1945年来Steve就没接过吻。他都忘记自己多喜欢接吻了。冬兵以一种折磨人的小心翼翼态度亲吻他，膝盖靠在Steve腰身两边，两只不一样的手力道轻薄地扶住Steve让他不要动。那双柔软的嘴唇碰到Steve的瞬间，他的呼吸都哽在喉咙里，那么温柔，那么小心，甜蜜得令他战栗。他的手沿着冬兵大腿往上滑，来到他的腰身，拇指钻进皮外套里，感觉手下身体的温度。

冬兵的这个吻始终轻缓，几乎不带情欲，然而他夹在Steve腰侧的两条大腿表达了完全不同的意思。Steve小腹发热，每次冬兵微小幅度的动作都让火花烧得更为炽烈。

“当心点，队长，”冬兵低低地笑了，“要是你心跳太快，护士会进来的。”

“说了管我叫Steve。”Steve有点喘不上气，他仍然闭着眼睛，而亲吻的感觉如同唇膏的印记般残留不去。

冬兵又给了他一个短暂的吻就离开了，在Steve不舍中爬下他的大腿。Steve听见面罩被捡起来，搭扣扣上的声音让他感觉浓浓的失落。“你还受着伤，队长。”冬兵说，声音温和。

“我恢复得很快。”Steve有点哀怨。

“好吧，”冬兵说着，触碰Steve半张的嘴唇，让他吃了一惊，“再快点儿，Steve。”

“我能睁开眼睛了吗？”Steve问。冬兵收回手却没有回答他。Steve的呼吸粗重。“冬兵？”

他等了漫长而煎熬的十秒，耳边是心跳的巨响。等他再也无法忍受，睁开眼睛，浅绿色病房里却空荡荡的，只有病床上冬兵坐过的地方留下些微凹陷，除此以外，仿佛从来不曾有人到这里陪伴过他。

————

这几天Fury没有委派需要复仇者全队出动的任务，等到Steve从医院出来也还是一样。Clint表示不知道这算不算受到冒犯，难道他就没有重要到影响全队吗。不过Steve怀疑他并不介意待在医院里，有Natasha陪着他呢。Natasha凝视躺在床上睡觉的Clint的样子，和以前Bucky凝视豆芽菜Steve病重得半个脚踏进鬼门关时如出一辙：爱意和恐惧挣扎交织，毫不掩饰地表露在脸上。Steve想要把她的手握在掌心，告诉她，别担心，自己和Clint都会没事的。

“Sam让我带汤过来，”Natasha在Steve的公寓房门外面喊道，“你是开门让我进来，还是要我撬锁进来？”

Steve苦着脸从沙发里站起，穿着睡衣一手捂着肚子摇摇晃晃地走到门口。“别着急。”他嘀咕着，靠在门边开门让Natasha入内。

“哇，”Natasha打量了他一下，发出一个音节，“你看起来很糟啊。”

“还没死呢。”Steve反驳。他歪嘴笑了笑，从Natasha手里接过保温杯装的汤。“Sam自己做的？”

“他一直很担心你。”Natasha反手替Steve关上门，引着他回到沙发，“而且担心的不止他一个。”

Steve坐了下去，叹气。“我真的没事，”他辩解道，“我恢复得很快。”

“你总是这么说。”Natasha不带感情色彩地说，“仅仅因为你恢复得快，不代表没有痛苦。还是说你被子弹打中也无所谓。”

Steve移开目光，落在地毯上，上面有咖啡渍和脚印。Natasha能看穿他。一直都是，也许永远都会。

“我不会有生命危险的。”他说，就算听在自己耳朵里，都觉得假。

“喝你的汤，Rogers。”Natasha疲倦地回答，递出一根勺子。Steve不再多嘴地接过。

——

那天夜里Steve被轻轻敲击窗户的声音惊醒，他已经伸手去拿床边的盾牌了，才发现是冬兵，双手抓着外沿，沐浴在街灯橙色的光线里。Steve点头招呼他进来，冬兵就推开窗，坐在窗台上。

“你应该把窗锁好。”冬兵用批评的口吻说。Steve看着他，微笑着，心里想着背脊流窜过的细小颤栗到底是什么。

“不然怎么等你来？”Steve反问，伸出手让他进房间。

冬兵很听话地双腿晃过窗栏，脚踏到Steve的地板上发出轻响。他没有穿格格不入的皮衣——而是一条膝盖有磨痕的黑色牛仔裤，一顶道奇队棒球帽，还有遮掩不住左手金属光泽的软软的蓝色汗衫，头发梳了个马尾辫。要不是Steve知道他能在身上藏十几把匕首，几乎要以为他是不设防的了。

“伤口怎么样？”冬兵问，他穿着运动鞋，从窗户走到Steve床边坐下，一点声音也没发出。

Steve耸肩。“明或后天就能恢复到正常工作了。”

冬兵的指尖轻轻碰过他腹部的绷带条。“这个看起来不像能正常工作的状态。”

“你也这么说？”Steve哀叹，“老天，我上过战场，这不算什么。”

“我可不会惯着你。”冬兵也耸肩，“不过我带来了你的止痛片，如果你能乖乖吃掉别逼我用暴力手段我会感激不尽。”

Steve怒瞪他，然而冬兵的表情波澜不惊。最终，Steve伸出手，冬兵就用一种“想也不要想，你肯定会投降”的态度往他掌心倒了两粒粉红色药片。Steve极尽能事地表现得不屑一顾，把药片丢进嘴里用床边剩下的一口温咖啡咽下去。

“这下好啦，”冬兵说着把Steve眼前的头发拨开，“没那么难吃，对吧？”

“艹你。”Steve说。

“好啊。”冬兵挑眉。

Steve眨眨眼。“什么？”

冬兵的手沿着Steve的身侧往下滑，温暖的右手掌贴住Steve的胯部。“我的意思是，如果你还没法决定的话……”

“别说了，我的上帝，”Steve脸通红，“我决定了，如果你同意。”

“我同意，”冬兵说，拇指在Steve胯骨的位置打圈，“就一个规矩。”

Steve试图不声不响地往他靠。“什么？”

冬兵伸手到口袋里掏出一根长长的黑色布带，放到Steve大腿上。看到这个东西，肾上腺素就如滚油一般淌过Steve的脊柱，他突然无法呼吸了——冬兵正用温暖的，期待的眼神注视着他——只得咬住嘴唇，用力咬住。

“这一回不相信我能闭着眼睛了，嗯？”他沙哑地问。

“接吻是一回事，做爱是另一回事。”冬兵回答，那种郑重的口吻，令肾上腺素凝结了，凝结成为渴望。这是另一回事。Steve从1945年以后——失去Bucky以后——就没再和人亲热过。他知道自己是渴求的，已经准备像海绵一样汲取来自他人的亲密触碰，直至全然地满足和妥贴。他看到冬兵眼中的饥渴。不知道冬兵上一次与人亲密是何时。是怎样的人才能亲吻那线条分明的锁骨？是怎样的人才能让那些金属手指触碰腿间？

“那就来吧，”Steve说，牙齿来回咬着下唇，“把我眼睛遮起来。”

“先脱衣服，”冬兵说，“免得你抓瞎。”

Steve艰难地吞咽，按冬兵的要求行事。他很庆幸已经没穿着上衣了，所以只需脱掉睡裤就好。“这个也脱？”他问，拇指勾勾内裤的裤腰。

冬兵瞑暗的眼睛看着他。“是的，请吧。”

Steve别开眼，脱掉内裤。他无比清晰地意识到来自床对面的视线，那一双浅色的眼睛正以狙击手的风格审视他的每个动作。冬兵跪坐到床上，极其缓慢，极其仔细地把布带扎得严严实实。Steve感到冬兵的动作带着某种亲密感，这并非由于自己的赤裸，而是全然因为涌上的信任感所致——Steve曾看过那些手指破坏金属，捏碎骨头，此刻却带着一份渴望的温柔，正抚摸着自己耳后柔软的皮肤。

“你看看你。”冬兵说完，不吱声了。两根手指从Steve的锁骨滑到腹部绷带上方，赞赏的口吻令他暖洋洋的。

“满意吗？”Steve不知不觉反问。

冬兵面具搭扣解开的声音——已经很熟悉了——加上他一边亲吻Steve的颈侧一边呢喃的“满意”，都是很有可信度的回答。Steve的手掌胡乱抚摸着冬兵，伸进衣服里面用指尖触碰一根一根的肋骨。他背部肌肉线条柔和而矫健，像是一张地图，Steve就是那个制图师，用那些布莱叶盲文般星星点点的疤痕作为山和城镇的标记。他会非常非常认真地了解和探索这具身体，不需要眼睛就能知悉透彻。

“等一会儿。”冬兵蹭着Steve的下巴喘道。他坐起来，床垫随着他起身的动作而吱呀作响。皮带扣的声音，布料的摩擦声，牛仔裤落地声——每一种动静都让Steve体内的期待愈发沉重。随后，当冬兵回到他跟前，两条光溜溜的腿大张着骑在他身上，Steve甚至不能呼吸了。“把你的手给我。”

Steve把手给他又猛地抽了口气：冬兵把润滑剂挤在他两根手指上。润滑剂很凉，但很快被他的皮肤温热了。冬兵带着他的手伸到自己腿间，在Steve的触碰下呼吸凌乱。Steve竭力地表现得温柔。

他缓慢而仔细地扩张他，弯曲手指直至找到合适的角度让冬兵膝盖发抖。眼睛被蒙住使他感到这次和以前的不同。他得注意对方每一次喘息，每一次肌肉的颤抖，才能判断怎么是对怎么是错。虽然本身他就不是那种疏忽大意的人，不过Bucky总是很喜欢嚷嚷，而且每当他感觉不是最爽就会对Steve颐指气使的。冬兵，则除了剧烈、急促的喘息外沉默无声。

“这样行吗？”Steve问，转动手腕。

“天，”冬兵嘶嘶地把身体压向Steve的手指，“快来吧，Steve。”

“只有你看得见，”Steve呼吸急促地提醒道，“想要什么，自己拿。”

他没料到是一只冰凉的金属手握住自己的老二，也没料到这触感能让他发出情不自禁的呻吟。冬兵缺乏技巧地套弄他，润滑剂都溅到Steve的腹部，接着他抬起一点身体，把Steve的阴茎扶到腿间，终于，终于往下沉，那根东西纳入他的体内。

好一会儿他们一动不动的。Steve蒙着眼睛还是什么都看不见，只有感官支配着他——被冬兵触碰到的身体是那样地温热——晚些时候，他会再度触碰这些地方，试图回味他们皮肤究竟是如何地摩擦。冬兵终于动起来，小幅度地摇晃着臀部，Steve的呻吟脱口而出，双手抓紧冬兵的臀。

“快动，”Steve说，“快点——”

冬兵低低地叫着加快了动作，力道也变大了；Steve从没在他身上发现过这般急切。Steve开始玩弄他的身体，伸手到他后颈，手指缠绕着发丝将冬兵拉过来接吻。与其说接吻更不如说互相啃咬。他一边吻他一边插入他，与冬兵的喘息和啜泣厮磨着。他想感受冬兵的气息，想感受冬兵用牙齿啃咬他的下唇，想要这感觉持续不去。他想要冬兵的身体在自己身上留下淤痕。

“我快到了。”他咬着牙说，不知不觉用了布鲁克林口音。

冬兵绷紧身体发出快感的吟叫，他的手伸到两人之间，快速而猛烈地套弄自己。Steve胡乱摸索，手指擦过冬兵半握的拳头，然后与他十指交缠，一起抚慰着他。

高潮时Steve咬住舌头。他没有喊出Bucky的名字，但想象中是Bucky骑在他身上；当冬兵释放在他腹部时，他想到的是Bucky因快感而扭曲的脸。

————

早晨Steve醒来时床上只有他一个人了，还有一张字迹几乎难以辨认的留言：

你家浴室真难用。喝了点橙汁。不想叫醒你，你看起来该好好休息（不管能不能工作）。

美国把我搞得一塌糊涂，总算能这么说了对吧？得想想平时聊天怎么用上这句话。——WS

Steve不断地反复读这张留言，傻笑着用指腹描绘冬兵的字迹。

——

Steve和冬兵之间摩擦出了几乎肉眼可见的火花。现在，即使看不见冬兵，Steve也能感觉到，能够闭着眼睛在人群的阻隔下感知他的存在。尽管他们也和其他队友一起训练，但别的人都不在Steve眼里，他关注的只有冬兵；冬兵在练习机器人中穿梭，跟着Steve的训练从房间另一头打过来，配合得完美无缺。他甚至没意识到其他人都停止了战斗，直至和冬兵联手击倒所有机器人，气喘吁吁地背靠背站在一起。

“哇，”Tony在边边上震惊道，“我们打的这个是多少难度的，Nat？”

“五。”Natasha回答，眯起眼睛。

Steve瞄了冬兵一眼。是他们平常的训练课——有点难，不过紧张程度还不如攻击一座超过普通规模的HYDRA基地。冬兵也回望他，挑起眉毛。

“我们打得不错。”Steve说着用手肘撞他一下。冬兵点头，拍拍Steve的背又捏了一把他的肩膀，才走向浴室。Steve凝视他离开的背影，肩膀发热，仿佛有焰火在那里绽放。

Natasha仍然一副忧心忡忡的严峻表情看着他。Steve等其他人先走，随后来到她身边。“怎么了？”他问，“我们过关了啊。”

她露出那种时刻提醒自己要谨慎交谈的眼神，看得Steve后颈汗毛直立。“别忘记他是临时的替补，Steve。”

Steve移开视线，下巴紧绷着。“我又不是傻瓜。”

“你不是？”她直白地反问，“你爱上他了。”

Steve咬牙，叹息，抓了抓头发。Natasha讲话总是这样简单粗暴，太过直接，使他从来都没法彻底放松。“不是那种恋爱，”他说着，肩膀也紧绷了，“不是的好吗？我知道自己在干嘛。”

Natasha表情柔和了些许，伸出手搭在他肩膀上，就在冬兵刚才触碰的地方，“好。”她说，拇指在Steve的锁骨上打着圈，“我相信你。”

Steve没有看她，也没有甩开她的手。“你并不相信我，”他说，“但还是谢谢你的好意。”

——

回到公寓大楼时冬兵正在等他，穿着便服，坐在大门口的台阶上。他向走近的Steve挥手，站起来拉开门等他先进去——这个动作有点儿怪，感觉很正儿八经，但Steve还是道了谢。

“你看起来好像累坏了。”冬兵说，关上门，“到我房间去，我煮了咖啡。”

Steve跟着他上楼，轻笑出声。“只是一个让我去你房间的借口吧？”

冬兵扭头瞟他，眼睛亮晶晶的。“算是吧，犯法吗？”

Steve笑容扩大，走得也更快了些。

——

清晨Steve醒来，睁眼看到的就是正在穿衣服的冬兵；在这最早的时分，日光如水一般倾泻在他肌肉线条柔和的背部。Steve想亲吻那一节一节的脊柱。冬兵的右肩胛骨下面有一道伤疤，刚好在肋骨上缘——一道陈旧的疤痕，褐色的，已经皱缩起来了——和Bucky在1936年某次酒吧斗殴中破酒瓶割伤的同样位置。Steve想问冬兵是被什么伤到的，他看起来明明有能耐躲过一切攻击，在枪林弹雨或者刀光剑影里巧妙地闪避，穿梭。他就像水杯上浮着一层油，Steve心想，滑不溜秋地。

“为什么你戴的狗牌不是你的？”冬兵背朝Steve问。

“他是我的另一半。”Steve回答，微微眯着眼睛，看冬兵穿衣服。“死于1945年。”

听了他的话冬兵却转过身，坐到床边，碰了碰Steve胸口那块长方形金属牌。“James Barnes，”他读道，“中士，32557038。”

“Bucky，”Steve纠正，光是说出这个名字就让他疼痛，令人惊讶地，仍然如此地疼痛。“大家都叫他Bucky。”

“我很难过。”冬兵小声说。

Steve弯腰到床边摸索牛仔裤，终于找到口袋从里面掏出了钱包。他很快就抽出里面夹的一张照片。他永远随身携带着的那张——Bucky第一次穿上军装，军帽得意洋洋地歪着，对着照相机咧开嘴大笑，还有一缕褐发垂在眼角。拍完照片Steve就把那头发别到Bucky的帽子里了。

“瞧，”Steve把照片递给冬兵，“这就是他，我的Bucky。”

冬兵凝视照片许久。Steve不知道他脸上露出了怎样的表情，但很确定自己并不会乐意见到——看着Bucky的脸，冬兵一动不动，凝固成了雕塑，金属的指尖很轻地搭在照片里Bucky白皙的喉咙口。

“这是什么时候拍的？”冬兵声音沙哑干涩地问。

Steve的舌尖舔湿嘴唇，他回答：“1940年。”

冬兵点头，把照片递还给Steve。“很感谢你能回答我。”他说，诡异的正式感又冒出来了，然后他站起来继续把衣服穿好。Steve则将照片放回钱包；他始终很庆幸的是不论何时只要想看，身边都有Bucky的笑脸。

“我能问你一个问题吗？”冬兵扣上牛仔裤时Steve问。

“这才公平。”冬兵往床下张望，寻找一个鞋子，一边心不在焉地回答。

“你怎么失去手臂的？”

冬兵的动作停顿了，他跪坐起身，“听起来很扯，”他说，“不过我真的不记得了。”

Steve看着他，看着他肩部金属和皮肉的交界处。透过T恤他能看见疤痕组织鼓起的部分。“天啊，”他低声说，“你怎么会连这样的事都忘记？”

冬兵不自在地耸肩。“HYDRA，”他说，仿佛这就能解释一切，“夺走了我许多东西。包括记忆。”

这的确能解释一切，Steve心想。HYDRA也从自己的身上夺走了许多东西。

——

Steve擦擦脸上的尘土，不小心碰到流血的嘴唇，痛得眉头一皱。头顶上方Tony兴奋地呼叫着，往上猛冲，不过他的胜利之舞还没跳完就被故意撞上来的Sam打断了，两人盘旋着掉落到水里。

“犯规比赛！”还没沉入水里的Tony嚷嚷道。

“该说是斗鸡比赛。”Natasha似笑非笑。Steve低着头，嘴角上扬。冬兵居然笑出声了，他的笑声如此可爱又熟悉亲切，Steve感到胸口的悸动，却无法辨明缘由。

——

说实在的Steve并不习惯有什么约定俗成的规律，但没过多久他就意识到自己和冬兵之间存在着这样一种情况：他们一起训练，出任务，不声不响然而行动全然合拍——Steve因此而胸口发堵，同时Natasha则若有所思——，接着他们回家，互相扒掉衣服。这样很好，Steve必须承认，但他仍然希望冬兵偶尔能够摘掉那个颇为吓人的面具，让Steve能够看着他，亲吻他。

————

Natasha脸色十分苍白地挂掉电话，而Steve只觉一波恐惧劈头盖脑地砸在身上。“很糟糕？”他问着，伸手想扶她，不过想了想又停下动作。“Nat——”

“Clint今天就回家。”Natasha眼睛发亮，“他已经可以参加工作了不过我们得帮他慢慢来。”

Steve体内的翻搅感完全不是出于喜悦和释然，而是因为冬兵一接到这个消息就会离开。Fury付了钱，他就走人，Steve再也看不到他的脸了——

“你知道这一天终究会来的，Steve，”Natasha抿紧嘴，又说：“冬兵大概已经听说了。你应该在他离开前找到他。”

Steve吞咽着，喉咙里仿佛堵着什么锐利的东西似的。“跟Clint说我恭喜他出院。”说完就转身奔向大门。

SHIELD基地从未让Steve感觉如此巨大壮观。到处都找不到冬兵。他没有在平常可能待的地方——训练室，Fury的办公室，医疗室，武器库——当Steve开始感到无望，手机突然响了。

打包中。出于某种讽刺的理由，很想偷走你的国旗袜子。——WS  
P.S.我知道你偷走了我的牙膏，你个混蛋。——WS

Steve一动不动地站着，再次有了呼吸的能力。随后，他跑到SHIELD车辆停放处，把出入证亮给门口一个惊呆的初级特工看，然后借了摩托车开在通往公寓的路上。他的大脑和车轮转得一样飞快，但是那有什么关系？他想念Clint——上帝，他真的很想念Clint——然而冬兵唤醒了他以为自己已经死去的某一处。他不想让冬兵离开。

“冬兵。”他嗒嗒嗒地跑上楼梯，喊着。门半开，他走进去，看到冬兵愣在衣柜和床上的旅行箱之间，呼吸变得困难。

“嘿，”冬兵说，眨眨眼，抱着满满一胳膊衣服，“没事吧？”

Steve突然觉得自己傻，这样站在冬兵的门口，什么心思都显而易见。“没事，”他说，移开视线，“我只是——不想和你不告而别。”

冬兵放下衣服。“靠，Steve，我可不是那么混蛋的人。”

Steve点头，抓住门框的手紧了紧。他脑子里都是冬兵和他亲吻的嘴唇，是他们俩在月光下律动的身体，还有冬兵右肩下方的伤疤——和Bucky一样的伤疤。Steve想到Fury给他的那份编纂出来的资料，刺杀成功名单长得匪夷所思，还有冬兵和他在战场上的天衣无缝。

“我要看你的脸，”他说，凝视冬兵的双眼异样地明亮，“求你，摘了面具。”

冬兵与他对视，但仿佛这对视也令他痛苦。“别这样，Steve。”

“求你。”Steve重复道，声音破碎。

“你不会高兴知道答案的。”冬兵几乎恳求般，然而Steve急切的视线毫不动摇，“Steve——”

“我必须知道，”Steve打断他。他感到Bucky的照片已经把钱包烫穿了一个洞，灼烧着他，让他的血液沸腾。“必须知道。求你。”

冬兵双手看得出在发抖，他解开搭扣。“别怪我没警告你。”他说，慢慢地取下面罩，露出了时隔七十年Steve首次重见的Bucky Barnes的脸。

——

1943年，距离Bucky Barnes成为第一个也是唯一一个为国捐躯的咆哮突击队成员还有两年， 法国的某个树林里，Steve和他在一座脏兮兮的临时营地里交换狗牌。Steve方向感向来很差，所以他让Dernier和Jones负责——那两人埋头研究着地图，用至少三种语言争论应该往左还是右。

“狗牌的全部意义就在于让找到你尸体的人知道你的名字，”Bucky朝枕在自己大腿上的Steve笑着说，“为什么要和我换？”

“唔，首先，不管谁找到我，都知道我是什么人，”Steve一边说一边戳Bucky的肚子，听他小声的惊叫，“因为我已经家喻户晓啦。”

“臭屁。”Bucky说，把他的头毛弄乱。

“然后，其次……”Steve顿了顿，咬着嘴唇歪头看Bucky，“当我被埋葬的时候，只想带着你的名字。”

Bucky的脸上出现一个滑稽的表情，像是吞了一块冰，然后他大胆地，不顾一切地俯下身亲吻Steve。

——

“Bucky，”看着冬兵——Bucky——回避他的眼睛，Steve像遭受重拳，“为什——怎么——”

“我不是他。”Bucky厉声说，突然变得凶狠起来，甚至龇着牙，“不管HYDRA对我做了什么，不管我曾经是谁，都不重要了。我知道你曾经——爱过他——”

“Bucky。”Steve说着往前走一步，但Bucky却后退了，抬起金属臂摆出防御的姿势。

“别过来，”Bucky咬牙说，“滚开。”

Steve没有滚开，也没有再靠近。Bucky将最后一堆衣服塞进背包，连拉链都没拉完就甩到肩上，在Steve面前胡乱地调整背带。

“别走。”Steve听见自己说，几乎违背意志地又往前走一步，“Bucky——”

手枪保险栓被拉下的声音让Steve的心变冷了。他冻在原地，凝视Bucky的枪膛——同一把手枪曾毫不迟疑地干掉过HYDRA特工，枪如其人，是那样地致命，弹无虚发。

“对不起，Steve。”Bucky说。他的声音在颤抖，瞄准却依然很稳。“你一定要放手让我走。”

“我放手过一次，”Steve说，“不想再有第二次。”

“那不重要。”Bucky已经退到大开的窗边，往下十五英尺就是街道了，“对不起，真的。”

然后他跃过窗台，落到人行道上，幽灵似的消失在黄昏的晚光里。

——

Natasha找来时Steve还在原地，坐在自己隔壁原本属于Bucky的公寓当中，眼睛看着那开启的窗户。Natasha没有说话，坐到Steve旁边，用手轻轻地搭着他的后背。然后Steve的身体开始发抖，眼睛开始刺痛，Natasha就把他的脑袋埋到颈窝，抱着他，等他重新镇定下来。

“Clint怎么样？”Steve问，Natasha的指尖轻轻拨着他后脑的短发。

“一边担心你，”她回答，“一边庆幸能吃点真正的好东西。”

“你是说披萨。”Steve后退了一些，没有避开太远，假装对方看不见似的揉眼睛，“很高兴他康复了。”

Natasha用膝盖推推他。“打起精神，队长，”她的声音里充满了好意，Steve甚至感到愧受，“整个队伍都在等着你呢。”

Steve勉强地被她拉着站了起来。

——

Bucky活着。

Steve恭喜Clint，被Thor热烈邀请喝了些阿斯加德的美酒，并在Sam的关心下挥手道别，乘电梯到11楼的Fury办公室。他的心脏因痛苦和愤怒而跳动。Bucky活着。

他在21世纪的生活大都回避了Bucky已经死去的事实。他花了许多的时间积极地去思考一些无关Bucky的内容——他组织自己的队伍，拥有了自己的人生，培养一些习惯使得他能够保持清醒——明明最好的朋友和伴侣已经死了那么久，而自己是仅有的记得他的人。但Bucky活着。他一直没有死，被雪掩埋着，也许每天早上都要眨着眼睛抖掉睫毛上的冰霜才能戴面具。Bucky就在这个世界上，某处，呼吸。

Steve停不下来地想象这个活生生的Bucky。

“Rogers队长。”他没敲门就进去了，Fury从文件里抬头。“我以为你在楼下和队员们一起。”

“你知道？”Steve问，“你知道冬兵就是Bucky？”

Fury的眼睛瞪大。“什么——？”

Steve望向别处，松了一口气。“前HYDRA特工，”他低声说，“最好的杀手。”

“你的意思不会是……？”Fury收住话尾，难以置信。

“HYDRA对他做了点手脚，”Steve说，“他从雪山的火车上掉下去时肯定被他们找到了。他们找到他，对他不知道干了什么，他不记得自己是谁。”

Fury清清嗓子。“那么你到底希望我怎么做？”

“联络他。”Steve提出要求，“我要见他。”

Fury的眼睛一下子精明起来。“他想见你吗？”

Steve的手砸到他桌子上，发出沉重的巨响，“联络他，Nick！”他喊道，“算我求你。”

Fury盯了他许久，转身往电脑里输入一串长得叫Steve头晕眼花的密码。Steve瞪着桌面，刚才拳头撞击时玻璃台板出现了裂缝。

“抱歉，队长。”Fury皱着眉，说，“他所有的电话号码都联络不上了。邮箱也一样。”

Steve体内深处那道无望的深渊又一次张开巨口，想要吞噬他。“全部？”他绝望地问，“每一个？”

“每一个。”Fury耐心地重复道。“你百分百肯定他就是Bucky？”

一阵强烈的作呕感涌上来，Steve快步冲进最近的一个洗手间。

——

这回是Sam找到他，Sam一手拿着瓶水，另一手拿了些止痛片。“Fury和Natasha把所有的事情告诉我们了。”他说，“你的手还好吗？”

Steve迷茫地看看他，然后低头看手。他很惊讶地发现手在流血。肯定是被Fury的玻璃台板割伤的。“噢。中招了。”

“你这个笨蛋。”Sam的口吻很体贴，他拉起Steve的手，从口袋里掏出一卷绷带。Steve让Sam用他招牌性的方式清理伤口和包扎，他不知道自己做了什么才有幸得到这样的队伍，这样拼凑起来的一个家，每每在他沉溺得太深时将他拉上去。Sam给他另一个手里放了两片泰诺，Steve乖乖吃掉。

“我要去追他，Sam。”Steve含糊地说，眼睛已经开始发热，眼泪也要跟着来了。“我要去。”

“我不认识那家伙，所以对我的话你可以持有保留意见，”Sam小心地开口，仿佛对面的Steve是一匹野马，尽量不能惊吓到它，“可是，如果他希望被你找到，不是直接留下更好吗？”

Steve也一直在想这个问题，可是他该怎么办？“他是我的另一半，Sam。就像是我的Riley。要是你发现Riley还活着，会怎么做？”

Sam移开眼。“大概会疯掉。”

Steve活动包扎着绷带的手。反正很快就会愈合。“那你理解我为什么必须去找他了吗？”

“我说不准，兄弟。”Sam叹息，“好吧，听我说完。HYDRA折磨了他很久，让他忘记一切，把他变成半个机器人，也许还强迫他做了些可怕的事。你不觉得在他解决和你的事情之前，需要先过自己那一关？”

“他是Bucky，”Steve说，“我又不是什么——危险，Sam。我是Steve，他是Bucky。”

“他是吗？”Sam温和地反问，“如果我是他，可能会需要一点时间才能再次接受那个名字。”

Steve看向窗外，看向闪烁着橙色灯光犹如夜空般的这个城市。Bucky就躲藏在城市中的某个地方，皮衣口袋里有Fury给的钱，旧球鞋歪歪地系着。也许他又戴上面具，肩膀沮丧地缩在一起。Steve就不能抱住他吗？触摸他，和他在一起，失去他这么多年之后难道这是不被允许的吗？他不可以那样做吗？

然而在内心深处Steve知道Sam是对的。他不该去追Bucky，不该强人所难。他不能单纯靠意志力强迫Bucky回忆起自己。

“到房间里来吧。”Sam说着向Steve伸出手，“Clint在教Thor怎么用口水做纸团。”

Steve笑了一声，被Sam拉起来。“靠，那接下来可不太妙。”

“是啊，肯定很惨烈，”Sam表示赞同，“不过旁观着就很有趣了。”

——

尽管Fury说了所有号码都失联，Steve还是定期给Bucky发短信。

把你公寓里的咖啡机顺手牵羊了，比我的好。抱歉。——SR

你没带走的蓝色汗衫我也顺走了。仍然很抱歉。——SR

回家吧，伙计。我想你。——SR

他不知道别的还能做什么。他明知自己也许只是在呼唤一片虚无，但总希望在不论什么地方，Bucky能读到短信，能记得Steve在担心他，哪怕分开了七十年Steve也永远在他背后。

——

时间一周一周地过去，痛苦并没有减轻。Steve投入到工作中，将郁结的怒火和不甘发泄在对入侵者一无所知的HYDRA特工身上；Natasha有好几次不得不阻止他徒手杀了对方，她的手看起来不大但是格外有力，抓住Steve的肩膀并使他无法动弹。

“看在老天的份上，Rogers！”她说。从来没有这么直白地表达出担忧。“冷静点。”

“我在努力，Nat。”Steve喘息着转头吐出嘴里的血沫，“相信我。”

然后，等他回家，就花上几个小时打沙袋，直到沙袋四分五裂，直到他精疲力尽可以倒头就入睡。他梦见Bucky，梦见阿尔卑斯雪山上的血；他满身是汗地醒来。痛苦并没有减轻。

——

他开始睡Bucky的床，因为床上有他的气息。那天他正侧躺着，面朝墙壁玩手机里的俄罗斯方块试图忘记那种度日如年的感觉，却突然听见窗户被敲了一下。他差点咬到自己的舌头，猛地回头，看见Bucky，背着包包坐在窗台上。没有戴面具。

“对不起啊，”Bucky有些不好意思，抓着后颈，“不是故意要吓你。”

“没事，”Steve无意识地回答，坐起身却不确定自己是不是可以靠近对方，“我也很抱歉。那天吓跑你了。”

Bucky紧张地笑笑，垂下眼。Steve不知道要说什么。太多没有说出口的话了——他对Bucky的墓碑说的无数件事，他想问的无数个问题，还有他无数次重复Bucky的名字期盼着真实感再度到来。他想不出有什么合适的话可以说。Bucky还是垂着眼睛。

“你还记得多少？”Steve问，牙齿啃咬着下唇，“方便我们想法一致。”

Bucky把玩着包包的背带。“够多了，”他回答，“你的事勉强都知道。你以前个子很小。我们相爱过。我搜了资料，还去了史密森尼博物馆，获益良多——”

Steve想起那面纪念Bucky牺牲的墙，心痛地低叹一声。

“——不过帮忙最多的还是你，真的。”Bucky说完，Steve的心揪紧了。

“什么？”

“在你身边，”Bucky解释道，“听见你的声音，看见你的照片。我想你并不在HYDRA给我的洗脑包里。”

“Bucky，”Steve的声音哽咽，“如果你不下来，我就要自燃了。”

Bucky脸上绽出一个比什么都要真切的笑，是Steve自冰雪中苏醒后就一直梦寐以求的Bucky的笑容。不是照片上那样——不是Steve曾经见过的任何的样子，不管是在Bucky还是在谁身上——但那笑容如此温暖甜蜜，美得让人无法呼吸，Steve感到自己的心都碎了。

“那样不好吧？”Bucky跳下窗台，放下背包，走过来坐在Steve的床边。“嗨，Steve。”

“嗨，Bucky。”Steve回答，嘴唇哆嗦着试图用微笑回应对方，“可以吗？我可以叫你Bucky吗？”

“我喜欢，”Bucky说，“喜欢你叫我的名字。”

Steve慢慢地，不稳地伸出手。“我可以……？”

Bucky把脸颊贴住Steve的手，回答了他的问题。他睫毛颤抖地闭上眼睛。Bucky比Steve最后一次见他的时候看起来老了，眼角有1945年时找不到的鱼尾纹，头发里也有Steve想要抚摸的银丝。这样也好，Steve心想。他自己也不是离开布鲁克林时那个面带稚气的、对可怕的未来一无所知的男孩了。他看起来一定也变老了。

“你真的要养成锁窗户的习惯，伙计。”Bucky蹭着Steve的手腕喃喃道。

“不然我怎么等你进来？”Steve问，他触碰Bucky的脸，那张美丽的脸，然后拉他过来接吻，仿佛是一个胜利之吻。

当他们还年轻时，Bucky去过舞厅，去过酒吧或街头的斗殴，去和女孩儿们的约会，然后他回家，回到Steve身边。现在，Bucky做了不可能的事：他从死亡中，从埋葬了他太久太久的冻结的时光中，回到Steve身边。

终于，Bucky从战争中回家了。


End file.
